


All of You

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Scent Kink, Scenting, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sam loves how Dean smells.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Scent Kink.

Under the covers of yet another motel bed, Sam rolled towards Dean and scooted down so he could get his face under Dean’s jaw. Octopus limbs wrapping around his brother, Sam breathed in Dean and sighed. Tongue sneaking out, Sam licked his brother and then nuzzled at him, contentment filling his weary body. Sam started getting hard, but he ignored his body’s response.

Sniffing at Dean is one of Sam’s favorite things to do. It can happen at almost any time, well, almost any. If they’re stood in front of a witness or local law enforcement—it won’t happen. Kicking ass? Nope, won’t happen then. But if Dean and Sam are just casually out and about and no one knows them, or they’re all alone? Sam’s face will find its way into the crook of Dean’s neck, or behind his ears or into his hair. And if Dean isn’t readily available? Sam will steal his worn hoodies or his t-shirts.

But Sam definitely prefers sniffing Dean. Sam will breathe Dean in deeply, drinking in his smell for hours at a time. The soft tones of leather from the Impala. Gun oil. The spice of the sandal wood in Dean’s favorite shower gel. Musk. Sweat. The cotton smelling laundry detergent Dean liked using. No one else smelled quite like Dean. No one.

“Sam,” Dean moaned, half-asleep. He tried to swat Sam away, but his little brother was having none of it. Listening to Sam breathe him in again, Dean sighed, feeling a little furl of contentment at the closeness. It felt good to have Sam wanting all of him like he did, the primal act loving and trusting.

He couldn’t blame Sam snuffling into him like he was. The large patch of gauze taped to his own back reminded Dean that the case they had just wrapped had been a close call. Only Sam’s quick thinking had saved Dean from the ghoul that had almost overwhelmed him.

“Dean,” Sam muttered into his brother’s skin. “Love you.” Sam’s sweet lips traced Dean’s collarbone and Dean shivered, anticipation made his head feel light.

Unwinding himself from Dean, Sam dipped under the covers and slid down Dean’s body, face coming to rest at Dean’s boxers covered cock. Squishing his face up against Dean’s crotch, Sam felt his brother getting hard as he breathed in the deep musk that was there.

Quickly pulling out his brother’s fattening cock, Sam sucked it into his mouth without giving Dean a chance to say anything first. The fingers that suddenly twisted in Sam’s hair urged him on. Tongue deftly bringing Dean to full hardness—eagerly teasing under Dean’s head—Sam inhaled Dean’s scent as he sucked him off.

Own hardness aching, Sam dropped his mouth from Dean’s cock and shimmied back up his brother’s body. Getting rid of his own boxers, Sam took both of them in hand. Dean’s saliva covered cock slicked them both as Sam’s hand worked the two of them. Stroking up and down, pressing and tugging. Dean was already close to coming, Sam could feel it in the way his muscles were tensing. Sam held on tight, moving fast as he rushed to catch up to Dean, pressing them as close together as he could, not quite letting Dean go over the edge.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean moaned. Mouth finding Dean’s in the dark, Sam kissed his brother and swallowed his cries as they writhed together.

A hard shudder worked its way through Dean, his cries muffled by Sam, as he came. Allowing Dean to breathe, Sam pulled off of his brother’s mouth and buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. Inhaling his scent that marked Dean as Dean, Sam came, his shout muffled by Dean’s neck.

“Love you too,” Dean finally muttered. Too tired to clean them up, he let Sam hold him close as they drifted back to sleep, Sam’s face buried against the side of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
